


Happy Fucking Birthday

by wandererswan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Shameless (US), Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Swearing, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Young Mickey Milkovich, Young Milkoviches, Young Sandy Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: Another OS about Sandy Milkovich and a bit of her relationship to the rest of the Milkovich family.
Relationships: Mickey Milkovich & Sandy Milkovich
Kudos: 9





	Happy Fucking Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning on a variety of implied topics used as part of the background for Sandy's story.  
> Since it's pretty much a short story about a few important events from her childhood I've been writing about, there's nothing too detailed, but it might still not be suitable for everyone, so please read under your own choice. 
> 
> THIS MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BECOME PART OF AN ACTUAL FANFIC.  
> Still a work in progress.
> 
> Apart from that I do want to mention I do see Sandy as being pretty close to some of her family members, which is how the whole idea came to be in the first place. I also love the idea of her and Mickey being as close as siblings which is why I wanted to write about them protecting each other.  
> Anyway hope you like it and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you do :) thank you!

_December had felt colder before, but for Sandy, each year was colder than before, as if something in her heart was missing but somehow she wasn’t allowed to let it all out_

—You’re awfully quiet tonight kiddo—Joey Milkovich had come and sit next to her at some point during the party. 

Is not like Sandy wasn't having fun at all, but... it was one of those days where her thoughts were all over the place and she just needed some time alone.

Sitting by the fire they had lit in the front yard, Sandy could watch all her family getting wasted all around, like any other day and she wondered if this was all she'd ever get in life.

—Well, it's nothing you haven’t fucking seen before, J—she answered right away—perhaps I just… don’t fucking like you, that’s all—

—True—he replied at her words and smirked—but tonight’s different little bitch, I just… don’t know, see that. You don’t have your tough face on and it’s showing—Sandy didn’t answer.

—You know, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, not my fucking problem anyway, but… I can always be a helping hand, if we have to fuck someone up or just keep you company, everyone's too fucked up right now to hang out anyway—he said and Sandy nodded with a quiet smile.

She appreciated it, but she wouldn’t say it out loud, not now or ever.

—Fuck you and your sentimental shit Joey—she finally said in a joking tune. Joey approached her, and messed up her hair as he smiled back.

He sipped some of his beer and pat her shoulders.

—You’re quite the bitch, uh? Lil’ fucker would’ve been proud—

Sandy’s heart ached at his words. She felt a tight knot in her throat and the top of her stomach; her eyes consumed by the flames in front of her, her smile fading as she felt a familiar pain coming back to haunt her.

—Doubt it—she said in return as she sipped on her beer.

—Why you say that?—Joey inquired.

Sandy took a deep breath, her voice feeling broken as she spoke the words inside her head on that moment—I’m not even a bit of what he was when he turned fifteen—

—Well, that’s some deep statement right there—Joey said.

Sandy took another sip.

—Don’t give me shit for it, you know I don't mean it to get your sympathy, just… is the way I feel. Fee was brave and tough and… his only mistake was to trust our bitch of a mother too much, so yeah... I'm still affected by that—

Joey nodded—sometimes trust is not worth it, but… we gotta take the risk, you know?—he said trying to comfort her—unfortunately for us, in this family if one thing we learn from a very young age, is that every man is for itself and you have to trust that what you do is for the best possible outcome, no in between—

Sandy sighed—I guess you make a good point—

—I always do, that’s why I am the big boss around here—Joey said and Sandy laughed.

—Boss my ass—she replied.

Joey laughed with her and offered her a smoke. Sandy took it.

—Your ass is too flat to be anything right now—he commented and Sandy punched him.

—Shut the fuck up—

—Fuck, what a temper—he complained with a smirk—I guess all I’m saying is if it ever gets to tough, you know I’m around, better get wasted where we can see you than you doing it alone—

Sandy nodded—I’ll try to remember that—

Joey got up.

—Great then. I have to check on pops, promised to help load the truck before midnight, see you around kiddo?—Sandy nodded in silence and watched him walk away.

Being fifteen fucking sucked.

There was nothing special about it and… she couldn’t help to feel like somehow she didn't deserve to be celebrating anything at all.

—Hey Sands!—Viktor called her from afar. From all the people she certainly hated in the family, Viktor Milkovich, her oldest brother was certainly on the top of that list.

Viktor was nothing like Felix ever was, neither he had ever been around when they had arrived at Terry’s with their dad, but since he was the oldest, he was pretty much her father's favorite son.

Viktor was about eight years older than her and a a real piece of shit. Since she could remember and from all the time she had been around the rest of the Milkoviches, Viktor was one of the many that would try to climb on her bed and get a hold of her if ever possible. He'd constantly give her shit and try to mess with her in any way he could, so Sandy had a real hard time fitting in. She'd hide behind her drugs and casual hookups late at night just to avoid having to sleep anywhere near those assholes. 

Of course, at some point, she had made things even worse when she had decided to come out as a lesbian. Of course it wasn't like Sandy had made a public announcement about it, but she had been seen her around many girls in the last couple of years that her father insisted she had to be "turned" back to normal, because he wouldn't deal with any sort of "faggotry" in the family, as he called it.

—Fuck off Viktor—Sandy yelled back as she prepared herself to go as far away as possible.

—Oh c’mon sis, is your fucking party, you’re not joining the fun?—he asked with a grin and Sandy flipped him off.

—Told the guys here that my little sister would make a good bet, see who can turn you back into a normal chick, you know… back into dick and shit—

Sandy clenched her fists. How she hadn't kill him by now, was beyond her, but he was definitely getting on her nerves.\

—Forget the part where such tiny dicks are not even considered dicks at all—she replied—I'd rather get stabbed than ever getting fucked by any of you— 

—Oh…—Viktor and his friends howled with a grin—she’s playing tough—he said—she's a Milkovich after all—

Sandy flipped him off again as she stood up ready to go—Go fuck yourself and piss off—she said.

Viktor Milkovich stared at her and then grabbed her arm with one quick flip. 

Sandy pulled back, without much luck—let me the fuck out, you fucking dick—she complained—you fucking touch me again, and I swear to God I’m fucking killing you, don’t care if we have the same fucking blood—

Viktor laughed really loud and Sandy kicked him in the balls in response. Viktor let her go and felt that punch like a stab.

Sandy could still feel his hand holding her arm and her skin still red by the pressure, a horryfying chill traveled through her spine.

"Be fucking tough Sandy" —she told herself and began to walk away.

Viktor reached her and grab her again. Sandy pulled herself away from him without much success.

—You fucking whore—he yelled at her pretty angry. 

Sandy looked everywhere around her to see if anyone would even remotely like to lend her a helping hand, but no one seemed to give a shit.

She looked desperately for Joey or anyone really, that could take her brother away, but there was no one around to be found. 

Viktor pushed her to the ground and Sandy panicked right there as she felt the weight of his body over her. She moved desperately and pushed him away as much as she could, but Viktor wouldn't let her go.

She looked away desperately and catched Mickey, Iggy and Mandy with the corner of her eye.

—listen to me you idiot, you think you can just punch me in the balls and get away?—he asked. Sandy didn't answer—I... can make you do whatever I fucking want, whenever I fucking wish, so... I'd watch it, if I were you. You hear me?—he threatened her as his lips brushed softly agains her neck. Sandy felt repulsed, but she tried to keep herself in line. If this nightmare was going to happen to her on her fucking birthday then she would need all the calm she could possibly gather.

—Fuck off, let me go, you fucking prick—she yelled but Viktor laughed—you touch me ever again, I'm chopping your fucking dick and feeding it to the dogs. LET GO!—she ordered, but he didn't listen.

—I would like to see you try, bitch—he whispered as his hands began moving around her. Sandy wanted to run away.

Just then, she saw Mickey and Iggy walking towards them and her heart raced. Would they help her? 

Would Mickey help her? 

—Hey assface, I think it’s been enough—Mickey said as his blue eyes met hers on the ground. Sandy was terrified but there was not much she could do.

—Oh, if it isn't little Mickey that has come out to play—Viktor said, finally standing up and leaving Sandy for a moment. —If you want to share so badly Mickey, you just have to ask—he said.

Sandy looked at Mickey and Mickey back at her in silence as she stumbled to get up. 

Mickey clenched his fists.

—She’s your fucking sister you piece of shit—he said.

—And so what?—Viktor answered—you’re telling me, you've never looked at Mandy? I mean… dude, she also has the looks—

Mickey grinned pretty annoyed. Sandy knew that grin, she knew it perfectly.

—Oh, he didn't just said that about Mands, did he?—Iggy asked Mickey as he punch his fist on his left hand.

Mickey didn't even answer back, before throwing the first punch at Viktor.

Mickey Milkovich was a year or two older than Sandy, not the tallest, nor the strongest compared to many of them, but when it came to fights, he'd never lose a single one. 

In the family, nobody really tried to upset him, as he was known for having a really short temper and a strong punch.

Viktor fell on his back as he watched his nose bleed right away.

He laughed and wiped the blood with his hand.

—Fuck—he groaned with a grin, then stood up—you have balls man—he added. Mickey threw another punch to his face, but this time was Viktor who got to him first.

Mickey wiped the corner of his lip and grinned before he responded and a real battle had begun.

—That all you got, fag?—Viktor called him and Sandy was in horror.

—The fuck you called me?—Mickey said back with real hate on his face. He would take no shit. 

He threw another one on Viktor and this time he didn't stop, he was so much fiercer and full of rage that at some point Sandy was actually afraid some of them would end up in the ER.

—WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? HEY! FUCKHEADS, WHAT THE FUCK? STOP. MICKEY! FUCKING STOP, NOW!—Joey walked just right in the middle of the two. Mickey was kneeling down beating the shit out of Viktor while Iggy seemed to be handling the other two next to them.

With all the bickering and blood that was being spilled around, some of the other family members had actually joined in to watch. Some were rooting for Mickey other’s for Viktor and Sandy felt like it was all her fault that this was happening in the first place. She stepped back as she held her breath. 

—OH FOR FUCKS SAKE JOEY. LEAVE THE KIDS THE FUCK ALONE, THEY’RE JUST PLAYING, GET THE FUCK OUT—Terry yelled from the porch as he watched the scene with his brother and they both bet on which of them would be victorious.

—SHUT THE FUCK UP POPS!—Joey yelled at Terry, and went back to put Mickey and Viktor apart as he could. —MICKEY, GET THE FUCK OFF—he said pulling him back.

Mickey stopped, not because he wanted to, but because Joey was holding him pretty tight. He glanced at Sandy one more time in silence and she looked back with a worried look, Mickey grinned lightly as he wiped some blood from his face and tilted his head as a gesture to his cousin. He had saved her, again.

As a drunk and beat-up Viktor tried to get up from the floor, Sandy stepped back once more. He looked at her with such an expression that made the blood in her system freeze. He pointed a finger at her as he spit some blood out and grinned an evil grin.

—NOT OVER SIS, NOT OVER—he threatened and walked away.

Joey was arguing with Mickey just shortly after, and Iggy had already walked away too, probably to drink some more, so he could forget why his head would be feeling quite fucked in the morning.

Sandy thought to herself she needed to get out too, and so she did, she walked out in silence trying to clear her head alone, hoping that Viktor wouldn’t cross her path as she hid for the next couple of days. She walked towards the nearest park and sat there as she breathed out harshly and felt her heart running a race. “HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY SANDY” she told herself with a tear running out her face.

She searched her pocket to find a smoke, but the only thing she found was a small bag of coke that she had stolen from Iggy earlier on. She was definitely feeling that itch and she cursed herself for being so weak, but just as she was about to make her first line, she heard some steps approaching. Her heart stopped and she wished she was just dead right there. If by any chance those steps belonged to Viktor, she would be screwed for good.

—Hey—she heard fearing for the worse, but as she recognized Mickey’s voice, she suddenly felt some weight falling off her shoulders. —Didn’t think u actually had a death wish by being here alone—he said.

Sandy flipped him off. Mickey smirked and offered her a smoke.

—Just wanted to enjoy a line in peace—she answered, putting the little bag back in her pocket and taking the smoke instead.

—Yeah… can’t blame ya, your brother’s a piece of shit—Mickey replied.

Sandy took a puff and sighed nodding—not telling me anything new there—she said back.

Mickey lit his cigarette next to her and sniffed before he spoke again.

—You okay though? He hurt you?—

Sandy didn’t answer right away. She took another puff and looked up at the sky for a moment—I’ve learnt to deal with it longer than I can remember, so… I suppose that’s a relative answer—

Mickey felt his face swelling, he’ll probably feel his “little fight” for the next couple of weeks, but it was totally worth it, given he was probably one of the few people that knew what Sandy had to deal with every day.

—I wouldn’t mind doing juvie again if you really want him out—Mickey commented and Sandy just smirked.

—I’d never ask you for that, plus… I don’t want his blood in my hands or yours, if he dies, which I hope he does, one day, it’ll be by his own hand, because he fucked up enough to get caught in his own shit—she explained.

Mickey shrugged—seems like a long time to wait for action—

—People like Viktor are unfortunately like fucking cockroaches, they never go away, they just multiply like the plague, look at your dad—she said, and Mickey nodded in silence, there was really nothing to argue there—so… shit’s there and all we can do is try to deal with it, like we always do—

Mickey sighed.

—Guess we’re pretty fucked up, uh?—he said as they exchanged some looks.

—Yeah… guess we are—Sandy agreed—but… we have each other’s backs, and... that should be enough—

Mickey pat her back.

—Thanks for today tho... I guess I owe you one more—she said and Mickey shrugged with a smile, then pushed her playfully away.

—You getting all corny and shit?—Mickey said jokingly. Sandy giggled as she flipped him off.

There was a silence in the air for a few moments before Sandy reached for his hand—anytime Sands and... happy fucking birthday—he finally said and Sandy didn't say anything else, she just smirked with a light nod of her head, held his hand tight and sighed as they sat next to each other on a cold night.


End file.
